


Merry Christmas

by APen



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APen/pseuds/APen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short Christmas story of Don/Benson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

Benson was running to the house, almost tripping over a few times. It was December 24th the day before the major holiday of the year. Christmas, and everyone was going to be at the house. Having fun with their co-workers more like friends by now. The snow was think today making it hard to walk let alone run in it. Benson’s snow shoes would get stuck every now and then. He was dressed for the weather in the warm puffy jacket, snow shoes, and a simple snow hat on top. He had a few bags in his hands, they were filled with goodies for all his employees.

The bundled up Gumball machine finally made it to the front door of the house. It looked so cold from the outside, but in truth it is the warmest place that can be found in the park. Benson open the door with snow trailing alongside him. He could hear the Christmas music playing in the living room, meaning that the party started without him. He quickly takes his coat off and snow shoes, revealing a simple sweater of kittens covered in Christmas lights. The candy filled machine walked into the living area with everyone standing around and talking while drinking hot coco. They did not notice him at first, but that did not bother Benson because he can put the gifts on the table next to the others.

As Benson was putting down all the presents, but was startled when a hand came upon his shoulder. The machine turned around to see a fuzzy, masculine, tan chest. He looked up to find Don standing before him. “Do… Don what a pleasant surprises, you startled me for a second.” 

The tall Raccoon smiled down at him “sorry I just saw you walk in and I wanted to say hi!” Don seemed to have noticed him unlike everyone else, does not matter now it is nice to know someone likes you.

“Thanks Don.” Benson smiled back at him and looked around. Everyone in the room was eyeing them both. That is odd due to the moment they could have cared less that he was there.

“You guys have to kiss!” Benson looked over to the voice it was Skips. Why the hell would he be saying that? He looked at Don and Benson saw the blush spread through his face. At that point he noticed the mistletoe hanging above them both  
.  
Benson then looked back at the rest of his friends and started to turn red out of embarrassment “Like hell I am kissing him!” He shouted and started to walk away but fail at doing so. He and Don were stuck UN the dumb thing, like it had a hold on them.

“Wh…why can’t we move?” Don said a little worried as he tried to get out of the forced pull.

Skips came over to them and shrugged “Because you both have to kiss. If you don’t you will be stuck there. It is the rules of the Mistletoe.

“But we don’t want too!” Don whispered  
“Cannot be helped you both were caught in it, though I don’t know who would have put the mistletoe there.” Skips just shook his head, due to the fact that he knows who the two people that did it.

Benson looked over at Mordecai and Rigby know all too well that he should have not put the two slackers in charge of decorations. Next time he will know better. Both Rigby and Mordecai shivered in response from the angered look their boss was darting at them. “Is there any other way that we can get out of this?” Benson said as he rubbed his head. Don put his hand on the machine’s shoulder. 

Skips looked at them “Nope. Just kiss and get it over with, not like we are going to make fun of you two. It’s not your guys fault this happen.”

“I agree just give a simple jolly puck you two!” Pops said with a smile on his face. While High Five Ghost and Muscle Man was giggling at the situation.

Everyone now looked at them waiting for the kiss to start, Benson began to blush as he turned to face Don. This has to be the embarrassing to the poor Raccoon. Don was smiling though as if he was okay with the kiss. Yeah Benson had a crush on the young accountant, who wouldn’t; he was tall, sweet, and had a nice bod. So Benson got on his Tip Toes and reached for the Raccoon’s face. They kissed for brief moment and it may have turned into a minute or two until they both pulled back. Both of them blushing hard and stumbled out from under the cursed mistletoe from hell. 

“Woe! What just happen” Thomas said walking in, still wearing the pizza suit from Halloween. “Did I walk in on something that I did not need to see?” 

Benson glared at him, for the fact that he was insulted by the rude comments from a damn intern. Then everyone just focused on Thomas and went on to what they were doing before. Leaving Benson and Don to themselves. 

“So… Sorry about that benny” Don said as he began to walk away, he seemed sad and Benson could tell why. The kiss was something more than just survival, it was a spark. A spark of something they both felt for each other. 

“Don wait.” Benson reached out to grab the Raccoon and pull him back. They both looked a little shocked by the action, but Benson knew why he was doing this. “You’re not a bad kisser.”

Don Grinned at the complement “Nether are you” Don then leaned down and kissed Benson on the cheek. “Merry Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed the story, I know it is not the best I am just trying to get writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Love Arieann Pentagon


End file.
